Origins
name is Harry. You've, of course, had a chance to meet my pal Shane, leader of our little team we have here. He's already introduced you to what we're up against. That is, the street gangs and the Ascals. Super Ben's not willingly like how he is, but he's known for who he is now. But yeah, those are the enemies. And then, there are the neutral guys, the Kove. Their attacks are randomly on either side of the spectrum--sometimes on Ascals, sometimes on Ben Tennyson, the guy who some still think is good and not at all corrupt. On the other hand, there's us. You could say we're on the same level as the Kove, actually. We mean well. We've actually even got our own team name, that's so simple actually. It's-- Shane's Voice: Dude! Get out of the way! This board's not working right! Harry comes to. We find ourselves at a gas station at an intersection somewhere in Bellwood, where Harry stands with his friend Ethan. The two realize Shane flying uncontrollably at high speeds towards them. They jump out of the way and watch as Shane goes flying straight into a wall. The hoverboard takes in all of the damage, while Shane gets away scott-free. He leaps off of the hoverboard after crashing and lands on the ground. He walks up to his friends, who get up as he arrives. Ethan: What just happened? Shane: Hey, without my powers, I can't be sure that my stuff's going to work without any errors. Harry: Well, by the looks of it, you've got a lot of errors. Shane: Hey! Let me see you build a hoverboard out of anything you can find! That took me a year to build. Shane points to the hoverboard as he yells, Harry distracted as he faces where Shane points. Dude-- Ethan begins to look in the direction Shane's pointing as well. Ethan: Shane, where's your board? Shane (turning to face where he crashed his hoverboard): It's right--'He finds just a crack in the side of the gas station building he crashed into, but no hoverboard.' Ethan, what did you do with my board? Ethan: I swear, I didn't do anything. Male Voice: Of course, you didn't. Harry, the only one not facing the right direction, flips around to the source of the voice, while Shane and Ethan look at the hoverboard being held by a figure in the darkness of a nearby alleyway. The figure pokes his Appoplexian head out of the shadows. talk about the group name later. For now, let's focus on what's at hand--that Appoplexian dude. He's one of many members of the Westside Appox Syndicate, a street gang better known as the Westside Appox or simply Appox, who have taken over the entire west half of Bellwood. We're in a big city, and there are a ton of Appoplexians that managed to be fused with people in this town. However, the Appox street gang was founded by someone who was more than just a regular Appoplexian. Worldwide, only few have managed to be lucky enough to be spliced with a special type of alien DNA from Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix, called evolved DNA. The founder of the Appox was Felix Beverly, who eventually took on the nickname "Bevy." You see, Felix was the first of all of the street gang leaders. Of course, he wasn't led into the line of work of his own accord. It wasn't originally his plan to become the founder and leader of such a big organization. No, instead, he was originally Bevy, the co-top dog of a clique of Junior and Senior boys and some girls in high school. After the Perfectation, most of Bevy's clique survived. Some of them without powers, due to something called negated pairing; some of them with Appoplexian powers; some with other brute force alien powers; and some whose powers couldn't be anywhere near useful. Unfortunately, none of those four groups would be one the other top dog of the clique belonged to. He was unfortunately one of many to be affected by uncoordinated pairing. Meanwhile, Bevy became strengthened by the bit of widsom and the great amount of strength that came with becoming an evolved Appoplexian. Some of his men, who had already been low in IQ to begin with, had completely dropped off the charts. They all wanted "all them useless guys" out of the clique. So we--I mean, they--were kicked out. I might as well come out and say it...I was one of those with powers that weren't thought to be "brute" enough. My powers were something I held even before the blast. I was one of those extremely fortunate people, one of those who were of alien descent and had alien powers already, who were coincidentally fused with DNA of one of the species they already belonged to. So few of those on Earth remain with their natural DNA, and even fewer last with plain human DNA. But I digress. As I was saying, Bevy kicked people out. He brought new people in. The word spread about the clique that was becoming so much more. They started becoming common criminals, only very few of which ever managed to get arrested and detained by the Ascals. There are even rumors that some have been kidnapped by the Kove and not seen in the longest of time. The clique became more than a clique. They were doing work on the whole west side of Bellwood. They'd become a true threat. One of the most intelligent brute aliens working alongside Bevy in this new era for the clique was a Tetramand, who suggested they get truly realized by the public by establishing a name. With the Appoplexian population dominating in the group, they chose "Appox." They wanted more to the name, so the Tetramand suggested "Syndicate." It wasn't long before they started putting up posters about the "Appox Syndicate" all across Bellwood--even on the east side. So things began to change. The other four street gangs came about from this. None proved to be able to hold a place in our large city like the Appox Syndicate, who were only able to hold their ground on the west side. The street gangs all began claiming land, some even more than they could handle. The street gangs were separated into five different districts: Northeast, Southeast, East (between Northeast and Southeast), Central (a narrow patch down the center of Bellwood from North to South), and West. Of them all, the Appox Syndicate was one of few proud enough to hold their location as part of their name. They became the Westside Appox Syndicate. They made it publicly known as they began to spray-paint "Westside" on the very top of their original Appox Syndicate posters. None of these painters was ever caught, but some civilians have spotted them. In all cases, a wide-shouldered, furry creature in all black clothing going over Appox Syndicate posters during the night was described. A little time later, and we decided we'd join in on all the action. But we're not fighting for the wrong side. We're not penny-pinching, we're not stealing. We mean business. We intend to stop Ben Tennyson at all costs, and bring back freedom and humanity back to Earth. This all brings us back to the present, an Appox member standing before us. Male Appox Member: You ought to watch your stuff better. Things like this should be under close watch. Shane: Give it back, man. Male Appox Member: Or what? You gonna sparkle fairy dust on me? The Appox member laughs maniacally then jumps onto the hoverboard and begins to hover away. Shane: I'm not letting all those days of work go to waste. Harry, can you use your powers to-- Ethan: No, wait, I want to do this one. Shane: Really? Alright. Go ahead, Ethan. A grin appears on Ethan's face as small chips begin to fly out of the sewers, joining and wrapping around him like bees. After a short while, the swarming stops. The chips mold into Ethan's body and cause a pair of wings to become visible. Shane: Dude, the power to control nanochips. Waaay OP. Ethan: OP? Harry: Overpowered. Ethan: Oh, well, at least it's not in the wrong hands then. Shane: I've heard about this girl Ben Tennyson used to fight who-- Ethan: Dude, just come on. We'll take about your crush later. Shane growls at Ethan's words. Ethan swoops down and grabs Shane and Harry. Harry (as Ethan begins to fly in the direction the Appox member ran off into): Come on, Ethan, you know Shane doesn't have a crush on whomever that girl is. Shane: Yeah! Thank you, Harry. Harry: Yeah, 'cause he's got a crush on Arabelle. Shane: Yeah, I--hey, wait...dude, come on. Harry: Oh, you come on. You had that coming. Shane: If I could hit you right now-- Ethan: We're coming up on him fast! Shane: Get close. I'm going to kick this guy. I need my board to get home tonight. Harry: Let me in on this, too. Ethan: I'm not fighting this for you. You guys are free to go. As he ends up flying high over just in front of the Appox member, he drops his friends, both of which land on the Appox member and cause him to crash into the ground below him. Ethan descends to the ground and begins to manipulate his nanochips to create fists in the ground that pound the member. The Appox manages to leap out of custody, but back into a painful punch from Shane's fist and a kick from his foot. It's not long before Harry armors up, transforming into a Loboan who uses a sonic blast to send the Appox member a few feet away. As this occurs, though, the whole team looks up and realizes a Polymorph Ascal standing there, just having watched the battle unfold. He grabs each one of them into his bubbly body. Polymorph Ascal (Goop's voice): You are all coming with me. OF EPISODE Category:Episodes Category:Clad in Darkness Chronology